Don't give Max coffee
by Beywriter
Summary: Feeling sleepy Max decides to hunt for sugar. After fueling up Max goes on a hyper sugar rush of crazyness which no one can stop.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Don't Give Max Coffee  
**

Laying on the make shift bed in the Dojo Max's ocean blue eyes were closing slowly, he was tired but it was only almost 2PM.  
Max let a yawn out of his mouth and got comfy but he couldn't sleep either.  
The boy groaned and got to his feet and headed off towards the kitchen.  
"Need sugar," speaking to himself.

Entering the kitchen he found to be deserted.  
"Where was everyone?"  
Picking up the kettle he filled enough of it and placed it on the heating pad turning it on. Max rarely had coffee, tasted nasty in his opinion.  
He ventured into the fridge pulling out the milk, he noticed some of Ray's famous apple PIE!  
"Bingo," he said to himself, pulling it out and setting it on the side, he cut a good quarter of it off and placed it on a plate and placed it in the microwave for a minute.  
Once the kettle had boiled he grabbed the coffee container, placing two full spoonfuls of it in and placed it back with three spoonfuls of sugar in it and adding the water with milk stirring.  
The microwave beeped its finish and he pulled the pie out and placed it on the side, opening the freezer he takes out the vanilla ice cream and puts three scoops around it and returning the ice cream back into the freezer.

Sitting down at the table he started to eat the pie and drink the powerful coffee.  
The pie with cinnamon inside as well as apple took away some of the nastier tastes of the coffee.

Once he was done he felt the energy surge through him and his eyes widen.  
"I HAVE THE POWER!" he yelled getting up from the table the blond went in search of the others taking off at a high speed with his arms out.

Max found the others outside, it was a good day, ignoring the sun he started running all around the garden.  
"I CAN FLY!"  
"FLY LIKE A BIRD, and the bees!"  
"What's up with Maxie? He was crashing before," Tyson asked.  
"Looks like he found sugar," Kenny commented.  
"I'M A BEYBLADE!" he said spinning around with his arms out.  
"YOU NEVER GONNA TAKE ME DOWN!" Max tripped and laughed.  
"Guess you did."

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," Ray said going back into the house.  
"I'm gonna sort that crazy guy out," Tyson said going towards Max who was on the floor laughing like a maniac.

In the kitchen Ray discovers what Max ate and drank.  
"Oh my...there's enough sugar in what he hadk to keep that kid up for hours."

Joining the others he shared his discovery.  
"Guys, Max is high on pie, ice cream and coffee, a lot of coffee."  
"Who gave Max coffee?" Kai asked.  
"Got it himself I guess," Ray replied.  
"YOU NEVER GOING TO CATCH ME TYSON!" Max yelled running around randomly and yelling.  
"Max, cool it!" Kenny yelled.  
"Let him run around, he's got enough sugar and caffeine in him to last for hours, once that runs out he'll do what he always does," Kai said to Kenny.  
"Fall asleep where ever he is standing," Kenny replied.  
"I might as well train him to burn that energy."  
"NOOOO, YOU MEAN KAI, NASTY MAN!" Max yelled at him and ran over and gently hit him on his chest, Kai raised an eyebrow at this.

"ITS SO HOT OUT HERE!" Max said removing his shirt.  
"Is he stripping?" Ray asked.  
"Looks like it," Kenny sighed.  
"Blackmail time," Kai pulled out his phone and started taking photos and recording.  
"Keep your clothing on!" Tyson said grabbing the blond but Max got free and threw away his shirt and he begun to remove his pants and boxers.  
"I NEED TO COOL DOWN, SO HOT!" quickly pulling his pants and boxers down and throwing off his socks.  
"FREE!" he said before jumping into the pond.  
"TOO COLD," he said climbing out and running around everything on site.  
"Okay, don't give Max coffee," Ray spoke dumbfounded at the blond's hyper crazy display.

Max groaned and woke up in the middle of the garden stark naked at night.  
"Ugh...what?" he remembered what happened.  
"Oh..." he got to his feet and went inside, he covered his area looking embarrassed about what had happened.  
"Sorry guys."  
"Just put some clothes on first, then apologise," Kenny said.  
Max's face went more redder as he remembered the lack of clothes and walked quickly out of the room towards the dojo and fresh clothes.

And the moral of the story...  
Don't give Max coffee!

Author notes

Beywriter: Random one shot because I'm tired.  
Ray: Please leave a review!

Story-Beywriter  
Editor-Lirin Sama


End file.
